Episode 18 - Grouping the Odds
Grouping the Odds 'is the name of the eighteenth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''The Armada has begun their plan to invade the city... and then the rest of the world... Outnumbered and outmatched, the Universe Crew have to find a way to fight back a powerful force that threatens to destroy everything... Story '''Previous Episode: Here comes the Armada The Universe Crew are defending Hope City with the best they can; Amy and Paige are helping evacuate people as the battle begins to reach the rest of the city, while Dark Green, Vincent, Red and Jessie fend off the oncoming waves of the Armageddians. Seeing that the forces of the invaders seem to be relentless, Red suggests that they have a few people help out in defending the city. But Vincent reminds him that they should be the one to protect the city, as if they were to ask for help from the citizens, they would be putting them in danger. They are then blasted by a group of drones, but quickly manage to dodge it. Outside the city, a young bounty hunter notices what is happening at Hope City. He contats his partner to know what is going on, to which he responds by saying that an invasion is occurring in the city, but a group of teenagers are trying their best to defend it from them. The bounty hunter then gets in his car and drives toward the city, telling his partner that while everyone is distracted, they can take a few of the guns in the city's armory. His partner, however, shares his intention to help defend the city, at which the bountry hunter tells him not to risk doing such a thing, reminding him of what they came for. Meanwhile with Jay, he reaches the main deck of the mothership, where he confronts the person behind the invasion, whom Jay recognizes. After failing to ask him to stop the invasion, Jay and this unknown person engage in battle. The bounty hunter arrives at the armory. As he exits his vehicle, it is then shot and destroyed by Armageddian drones. Angered that his ride has been wrecked, he retaliates against the drones. His partner arrives and helps him. At that time, the Universe Crew save them just as they were about to be overwhelmed. Noticing that they were fighting against the Armageddians, Red asks for their help. Although reluctant at first, the two agree to help, but on the condition that they get revenge for what happened to their car. They introduce themselves as Vinnie Mercedez and Kiro. Just then, more drones and Armageddian soldiers arrive. With two more people to help them, the Universe Crew begin to fight back once again as the episode ends. Next Episode: As Fancy as can Be... Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Jay *Darkmon Greene *Jessie *Amy Reins *Paige Riley *King Armageddon *Robert Danger *Harry Danger *Armageddians *Vinnie Mercedez (First Appearance; cameo at the end) *Kiro (First Appearance; cameo at the end) Trivia *First appearance of Vinnie Mercedez. *First appearance of Kiro. *This episode's title refers to the fact that the Universe Crew are outnumbered and outmatched against the invading forces of the Armada and must find help from others who are willing to help defend Hope City by "grouping the odds" stacked against them. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)